Dearest Cynthia
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: ..everytime Mother and Father locked me in my room, or storage closet, I would always watch out for you – The handwriting got shakier now," Alice's final letter to her sister Cynthia before she was taken to the insane asylum.


_Dearest Cynthia,_

_By the fact that you are reading this means that I am gone by now. What Mother and Father have done is for the best. You don't need me around poisoning your mind._

_Where I am going, they will make me better, so Father says, Mother isn't saying anything about it at all. I don't really know, all I can see in my visions is black, and I don't know whether that is good or bad._

_Either way, I am gone now, Cynthia, just forget about me. It will be better for you that way. I shall continue looking out for you when I'm gone, just as I always have done. I've never told you this though, but everytime Mother and Father locked me in my room, or storage closet, I would always watch out for you – _The handwriting got shakier now – _I would pretend that I was the one that was doing the things that you were – Please don't be mad Cyn! I had nothing else to do. Once I had done the cleaning and cooking that Mother had told me to do, I would sit and try to see what you were seeing. When I was out from the watchful eyes of Mother, and locked away in the closet, that's when I watched you. Please don't be mad._

_I remember when I saw the display of the shop opposite my window changed every season. I remember once when the lady who changed the displays saw me, and smiled at me. I also remember, the next day Cyn, I watched her again, and she smiled at me again. So you remember the day after that Cyn? When you went to school ? I always used to watch you go to school with your friends. When they stopped coming though... I'm sorry for that, I know it was my fault. If I wasn't like I am, you would have friends, and so would I._

_But do you remember that day? When the nice lady from the shop asked where the little girl that lives with you was. I saw that. Then, after you went to school, and she changed the shop display, she smiled at me, and waved at me. Later on, I had to go downstairs, and wash the dishes from yours, Mothers and Fathers breakfast. I remember that day, you didn't finish your porridge. I ate it, it was cold, but it was lovely. Anyway, whilst I was washing up, I saw the lady water her plants outside her shop, they were pretty flowers Cyn. She looked up, she must have felt me looking at her, but when she looked up, I was so scared that I dropped the dish that I was holding. Then Mother came down, and hit me. But it was my fault though, I shouldn't have dropped the plate. Afterwards, when I looked up, the lady was still looking at me, but I was taken upstairs by Mother._

_That night, you had to bring my dinner up on a newspaper, because there weren't enough plates for all of us. The next day mother went out and bought another plate, but they were very expensive, and so mother used my part of the food budget to pay for the new plate. So then you used to leave bits of your breakfast for me, and sneak me bits of your dinner._

_This is why you must forget me Cynthia – _Tears blurred some of the words now – _I have only bought you trouble. When I'm gona, all that you will have left of me is this letter, and $5 that the shop lady gave me once when I had to weed the front garden. Buy something nice with it Cynthia, and also, the shop lady has a very nice son, you'll get him easily, I'm sure of that. You're much prettier than the other girls._

_At my funeral, only you, Mother, Father and the shop lady will be there. But that is all who I would want to be there, they're the only people who know that a Mary Alice Brandon exists. But you all know apart from the shop lady that I am not dead. _

_I am gone now, don't mourn for me for long, just forget me. Enjoy life for me Cynthia, enjoy it all._

_Mary Alice Brandon._

Cynthia folded the page closed, along with the tatty five dollar bill. Her tears had fallen on the page, and mixed with her sisters dry tear stains.

She placed it in her bedroom, where it would be kept in the hope that one day, Mary Alice Brandon would read it again.

:-:

"She didn't forget," Alice leaned back into Jasper's arms, reading the yellowed, tatty piece of paper that Mary Alice Brandon had written before she become Alice Whitlock Cullen.

"Of course she didn't," Jasper kissed his wives black spikey hair.

**Review? :)**


End file.
